


Coyote Tango

by DavidRiki



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Jaegers (Pacific Rim), Sentient Jaegers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidRiki/pseuds/DavidRiki
Summary: What if the fallen Jaegers are back to where they used to be?Mostly Coyote Tango's point of view.





	Coyote Tango

( Coyote Tango )

He came to the Oblivion Bay twice.

First time is after his pilot's death and the other was retired because of his health problems. So they sent him to the Oblivion Bay, abandoned him there for few years until the Tunari brothers decided to bring him back on the battlefield. 

He doesn't like them being his Rangers . He missed Tamsin Sevier and Stacker Pentecost. But at the same time, he knows there's no other choice but to follow them. But seems like a curse for whoever being his Rangers, the Tunari brothers wouldn't last that long either and after their funeral, it's the second time they sent him back to the Oblivion Bay. 

The second Mark-1 Jaeger from Japan, one of the legend Jaeger who killed Onibaba,

"My name is Coyote Tango."

_ _____

"Coyote Tango...please hang on, I will bring you home."

Said the female Jaeger, she is the Mark-3 from America. Coyote Tango haven't seen her before and he thought she must be launched after he was sent back to the Oblivion Bay. The female Jaeger was so different to him, like something he never seen before. Right now, for some weird reasons, the human wants to bring the fallen Jaegers back in action, probably because they are lacking of material? 

He doesn't know, all the Mark-1 Jaeger knows now is the female Jaeger was helping him walked back into the Shatterdome. The new one that Coyote haven't seen before, it was located in USA which pretty far away from his old Shatterdome. As they reached it, Coyote's blue visor brightens when he saw the other Mark-1 Jaegers. They were his allies back to 2015 till their destruction in 2020s, there's no words can describe his feeling right now, his engine groaned loudly as Coyote left the female Jaeger's arms and ran to them with his damaged leg as fast as he could.

"Mr.Tango are back!!!", cheered the white Jaeger who also a Japanese one. His name is Tacit Ronin, Coyote saved his life once in the past. Then the blue Jaeger with red visor and the on with green visor waving their hands at him happily, Romeo Blue and Horizon Brave, "Big daddy is here everyone!!!!" Cherno Alpha yelled out loud.

This reunion was so damn surprised that none of the Jaegers are ready for it, they hugged each other in the most clumsy way then fell off together making the J-Techs jumped and screaming. The Jaegers started laughing and sitting up, it been almost 5 years since last time they met each other in one piece like this, the only Mark-1 that still surviving after the Kaiju wars was Cherno Alpha. Coyote Tango totally forgot about everything around him when talking to his old friends until someone interrupting their conversation by poking the Russian Jaeger's shoulder.

"Excuse me, gentlemen. Can I borrow Cherno Alpha a little bit?"

A feminine voice said as Cherno laughed and following after her.Watching his friend leaving with the female Jaeger, Coyote Tango tilting his head and scratching his chin wondered who was that girl supposed to be. Staying at Oblivion Bay for too long making him forgot how to catch up stuffs on Internet,

"Who was that Jaeger guys?"

"That's Gipsy Danger! The third American Jaeger, she's one of the kind.", Romeo Blue crossed his arms while talking. "The unique and beautiful Jaeger...she's the only female one."

Gipsy Danger. So that was her name.

"She seems like a kind Jaeger.", Coyote have his attention back to his friends as a random comment came out of his mouth. As the conversation changed fast to different topics, he not wondering anything else about the blue female Jaeger.

_ _______

It was a heart-warming times for an old Jaeger like him to have a chance to coming back from the graveyard to the battlefield like this. Even better with his old friends here and making more friends with the new Jaegers, felt just like a good old days excepted for Tamsin and Stacker as his Rangers. He wondered how is he doing, last time he met Stacker Pentecost was the day he killed Onibaba. Right now, he returned to the Shatterdome with Striker Eureka from Hawaii after his second kill, Ceramander.

Striker Eureka was the most modern one in all of them, a Mark-5 Jaeger from Australia. He is full of energy with a high self-esteem and always proud of himself, this boy kinda rude sometimes but sure hell a kind Jaeger that Coyote glad to befriended with. During the battle against Ceramander, Striker helped him a lot as his speed was incredibly fast. Coyote slowly understand why human preferred the higher Mark Jaegers now, they are fast and more powerful. 

"It's a nice battle, Eureka. Glad to have a chance to fight together with you."

He puts his hand over as the Mark-5 Jaeger took his hand and shook it happily.

"Oh yes! Like goddamn I have heard a lot of your twin long-range ballistic mortar cannons!!!! Seeing 'em in action was so fucking cool!! I cannot believe that those fuckers not letting ya to fight for all these years!!"

His compliments surprised Coyote Tango, he never heard any of this before. Or maybe someone does compliment him but he doesn't know, scratching the back his his neck and the gunmetal blue Jaeger nodded as a thank. But then, something hit him hard in his chest, a very annoying feeling. 'Even Striker Eureka said that then why did the human wanted to retire me?' 

"...I guess because I'm a Mark-1 and they preferred the younger generation like you guys.. Our Mark-1 is lacking of speed, armor and eve-"

"Oh shut the fuck up! You know most of the Jaegers here saw you as a hero!!! Now drop that negative thought or I will kick your ass, Coyote!"

That's what the silver Jaeger with his T-16 Angel wings said, he is rude but yet honestly. Striker pats his back as they reached the Shatterdome together, Coyote still thinking of what the younger Jaeger just said until something else caught his attention. Gipsy Danger ran to the gate to welcome them back home with all her heart, if she have one. No one has ever greeting him home after the battle like this before, sure people are happy because the Kaiju is dead, but no one happy because the Jaeger are returned safely. This makes the Mark-1 Jaeger melting some when Gipsy hugged him and Striker Eureka. 

"I watched your fight guys! I was..just..ughh!!!!! Worry! That Kaiju is such a powerful one! Anyway...", the female Jaeger looked at them with her visor softened,"...glad you are are back."

Coyote was totally melted by this, his engine groaned loudly as they can referring as heartbeats. He couldn't say anything than just patting her head, when Gipsy grinned and backed out from the hug, Striker Eureka making a happy noise from his engine and pulled her off somewhere. The Mark-1 Jaeger looking at them for awhile until the two young Jaegers disappeared into the back of the Shatterdome, then he slowly walked to his own Hangar. He felt...happy.

_ _______

It's been a week since the day Coyote came to the Shatterdome , there's one thing catching his attention, the Marshal. He haven't met the Marshal yet or hear anything about then. The Mark-1 have his new Rangers but he do not bother to bond with them, maybe he's more like a real coyote. A loyal dog that might never be able to open with others, so instead of getting to know his new Rangers, Coyote just spent more time alone or with his friends.

Until tonight, when the gunmetal blue Jaeger was taking a walk around and he saw a Japanese woman who have the blue in her hair and she was talking to Gipsy Danger. She was familiar to him like he probably met her somewhere before, Coyote Tango curious walking closer to them as Gipsy grinned and waved at him, as he waved back at her while his databases trying to figure out who is that woman until the female Jaeger's feminine voice introduced her to him,

"This is Raleigh's co-Ranger, Mako Mori."

As the human seems happy to see him, he couldn't recognized her at all.

"Coyote Tango. Do you remember me?"

"Sorry, Ranger Mori. I do not recognize you.", his data trying to load as he couldn't find her anywhere in his memory. 

"You and Stacker Pentecost saved my life before. It's me, the girl who got chased by Onibaba!"

Mako tried to remind him about that day and how could he forgets it. The day when Tamsin died and Stacker have to guiding Coyote himself, to fight again that blue kaiju and the final moments he remembers before his systems shut down was Stacker walking back with a kid. The kid, now grown up into the woman who standing front of him now. Coyote never had a chance to know her name so this is too obvious that he do not recognize her, scratching his chin and the Mark-1 Jaeger nodded.

"Greeting again, Ranger Mori..." ,he murmured as there's something stuck in his voice box, "....how is he?"

"Who?"

"...Stacker Pentecost."

He asked as his blue visor softened into a dark blue shade, Coyote was worried about his old Ranger and he looks sad. Like a sad puppy, his engine groaned slightly waiting for the answer as he hopes Stacker to be alive or at least healthy now. Gipsy patted his back to check her friend out as front behind, a man voice shout,

"You miss me don't you?"

That voice, the voice that Coyote will never forget, the first thing he have ever heard when his visor just turns on. Turned around to see who was that as the Japanese Jaeger suddenly pawed at the man who standing on the bridge, that caught the bridge to fall off as an earthquake when he hit the ground with the man in his hand. The dark skinned man who once his Ranger, the man who Coyote loved the most now is back in his hands.

He groaned as the surprise paw from his old Jaeger and said something,Coyote Tango hardly heard what he saying now. His AI is full of happiness like a dog seeing their masters after a long day no see, with him is much longer but it's just a past. Right now, this moment is all he wished to have.

"I missed you so much, Ranger Pentecost."

**Author's Note:**

> Terrible English as usual.


End file.
